


Wish I May, Wish I Might｜祈星（by missbecky，翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　托尼·斯塔克从来都不知道该怎么对自己好。但彼得·奎尔带他去了一颗以一切皆有可能而著称的人造卫星，并向他展示了它有d多名副其实。即便他并不配得到这一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I May, Wish I Might｜祈星（by missbecky，翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish I May, Wish I Might](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237541) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> 　　文内有对《究极铁人》的少许剧透，以及我自己对这本刊结局的想象。

　　要说的话，彼得在克里帝国是不怎么受欢迎的，毕竟他那个灾难性的错误差点让密矩人[1]毁了克里——以及半个银河系[2]——虽然他并不是故意的。那都是几年前的事了，但克里人记性很好，而且依照规矩，银河守护者也该离他们的地盘远远的。

　　但拉韦尔正好在克里帝国境内，而他们要去的地方恰恰就是那里。这下可好了。

　　“再告诉我一边我们为啥要去那儿，”托尼说，“那地方有什么特别的？”

　　“只有没去过的人才会问这种问题。”火箭浣熊一边说，一边会意地朝盖莫拉眨眨眼。

　　“那是一颗人造的卫星，”彼得说道，“没人知道它是谁造的，那是很久很久以前的的事了。”

　　“你们无聊的地球上那些什么‘极乐星球’的传说，没一个比得上拉韦尔。”火箭浣熊说。

　　德拉克斯哼了一声以示赞赏。

　　托尼瞧了瞧桌子四周。吃过的残羹剩饭还堆在他们面前，没人费心去收拾。其实现在已经不早了，但似乎大家都不打算休息，反而在兴致勃勃地谈天说地。

　　今夜的主题是拉韦尔，亦即他们现在的目的地。好吧，那儿的故事可不少。

　　“只要你能想到的，你都能在拉韦尔找到，”火箭浣熊说道，“真的是 _只要你想_ 。”

　　有一会儿谁也没有说话，每个人都沉浸在自己的思绪里，显然是回忆起了在那颗所谓梦幻星球上的奇妙经历。

　　托尼只能傻看着他们，不知道该说什么好。他时不时地会觉得，银守们就是喜欢看他这个地球人少见多怪地露出目瞪口呆脸。倒不是说真的嘲笑他，因为他们实际并不是这么刻薄的人。不过这一回，他觉得他们的怀旧之情假不了。

　　显然那颗星球是真的有那么不可思议。

　　他微微一笑，不知不觉也来了兴趣。他知道他们是绕路专程前往，选了拉韦尔也是因为他——彼得以为他不在的时候坚持一定要来这里。

　　他并不在意。

　　不管怎样这都不是他该待的地方，他也决无资格像这样感到快乐。说到底，他应该在地球上赎罪，为了他做的一切付出代价。

　　回来这里其实是卡罗尔的主意。她星际冒险回来，却发现他把自己关在加州的家里。在旧金山用绝境做了那种事、又对复仇者犯下大错后，他极度自责，没有回去纽约。她给他读了取缔令——接着却原谅了他。他在她面前崩溃痛哭，卡罗尔安慰了他，一如多年以前他为她做的一样[3]。

　　他哭过以后，卡罗尔这样问他：“托尼，你上次真的开心都是什么时候了呢？”

　　他无法作答；那种心情他已经记不得了。他只好猜了个最接近的，说是和银河守护者一起星际冒险的时候。那不完全是实话，因为入侵的阴影[4]和他身上的担子始终存在，他没办法真的快乐。但不管怎样，那段日子他的确挺喜欢的，所以他想说那时候自己是快乐的也不算谎言了。

　　卡罗尔便给他作了安排，并确保他走之前不会见到任何一名复仇者。他差点就因此退缩了，想至少再见史蒂夫一面，但卡罗尔异常坚持。“清清爽爽地休个假吧，”她说，“直接走。”

　　他现在知道她是对的了。回到这里不到两天，他就慢慢地放松了下来，放下了些许一直压在身上的重担。那些负罪感，那些痛悔，那些自责——在这里似乎都稍微没那么沉重了。

　　这大部分都得归功于坐在他对面的那个男人。

　　第一次和银河守护者星际冒险时，他和彼得·奎尔就挺投缘。他们处得很融洽，仿佛已经认识多年。托尼卸下了防备，他们很快就从点头之交变成了可以交换内部笑话和秘密眼神的好友。他们开始睡时，他自己其实是最惊讶的那个人。但这很棒，真的很棒。

　　没错，他想他之前在这里的确是快乐的。

　　他甚至觉得自己可以再次快乐起来。

 

****

 

　　两天之后，他们到达了拉韦尔；那的确是个惊艳至极的地方。

　　来这儿的都是有钱又有闲的人，所有东西的明码标价，而且出奇昂贵。各式餐馆应有尽有，总有一家合乎你的口味。赌场整夜灯火辉煌，生造出钱生钱的梦。酒吧和俱乐部遍布街道，各式各样的音乐闹哄哄地混作一团。

　　在远离城市的地方——说是“城市”其实也不算，不过是鳞次栉比的酒店餐馆拼成了类似城市的架构——有一个巨大的生态区，里面有着各种各样的生态系统。你可以一整天都在沙滩上嬉戏，在碧蓝的海里游泳；或是在蓝紫色的天空下来一次山顶野餐；或是爬火山；或是在夜里飞越过离子构成的闪电。一切皆有可能。

　　别的银河守护者都已分散开，火箭浣熊和格鲁特一道，而德拉克斯和盖莫拉朝另一个方向去了。只有彼得还在原地逗留，和托尼一起待在空间站没有离去。从此处他们可以乘自动出租车去城里的任何地方。或者，如果他们想去别的更远的地方——比如到人造卫星的另个半球去——也有每一刻钟一斑的航天飞机可供乘坐。

　　在拉韦尔，时间就是金钱。

　　“有哪里想去吗？”彼得问他。

　　托尼转过去看他。他感到一阵骤然产生的兴奋，这种心情已经久违了。他正处在一个奇妙的新世界，在这里似乎真的什么事都有可能发生。肯定会有让人神魂颠倒的新科技，不曾见过的文化和人，千奇百怪的外星美食和外星音乐。

　　一路上都有彼得相伴。

　　他笑了。“你之前不是来过么，”他说，“我搭你的顺风车。”

　　“想带你去看的地方有不少呢，”彼得说，“都不知道该从哪里开始。”

　　他从未问过托尼在地球上究竟做了什么可怕的事，也不曾问过他为何会回到他们这里来。他们中没有一人开口问过，都毫无疑义地接纳了他，没有人指责他拿他们当做逃避责任的避风港。也许卡罗尔已经告诉了他们；也许他们有自己的消息来源。

　　也许他们只是不在乎。

　　“就四处转转吧，”他提议道，“看看这儿都有什么。”

　　彼得点点头。“好。”

　　他们乘自动出租车去了市中心。“出租车”差不多就是个带座位的平板货车，开敞的空间能放得下游客想买的所有东西。它就这么无人操控地开进了城，托尼很想把它拆开，好好研究一番里面的内部构造，但这当然不可能了。他们都得遵守严令，不到万不得已不要引起注意。拉韦尔也许没有所谓的律法与秩序，但如果动乱闹得够大，克里帝国也会派人来调查的。

　　不出几分钟他们就到了，整座城市在他们眼前铺陈开来。形形色色的人事景物、红灯绿酒一瞬间充斥视线，托尼就那么傻站了一会儿，像个游客一样目瞪口呆——好吧，他的确是游客。

　　“准备好了吗？”彼得问道。

　　托尼考虑了一瞬该怎么回答。他自然是穿着盔甲的，谁知道来这边会碰上什么事呢。他觉得这么才公平嘛，他身边的彼得就全副武装，别的几个银河守护者也一样。这里蟊贼不少，毕竟花天酒地的地方到处都有钱在飞。

　　不过四下环顾之后，他反倒觉得自己不需要盔甲了。如果拉韦尔真的危险，彼得也就不会带他来这儿了。他蓦然想到，有时候有点信念也是好事。

　　用绝境收回盔甲是再简单不过的事[5]。盔甲变小了，尽管没有收进他自己的身体里；血边装甲[6]的日子早已一去不返了。这套新的深红色盔甲——在旧金山他最专横残暴的那段日子里，他已经把那套银白色的毁掉了[7]——解构收缩成了小到不可思议的碎片，被他收进了腰带上的一个小盒子里。这一切都不过眨眼之间的的事，就算街上有人看见，也不会多瞧哪怕一眼的。

　　“干净利落。”彼得啧啧称奇。

　　托尼点点头。他知道这很自私，把所有人手上的绝境都夺走，自己却保留下来，但他控制不住。他跟卡罗尔争论过，掌握绝境他能做更伟大的事，赎罪也能更有效率一些。抛弃绝境会是他最后的忏悔。他没说出口的是那也是惩罚，但实际情况已经不言而喻。这话他从未对任何人说过，但他真的很想念有绝境的时光；现在失而复得让他何其喜悦。再度失去绝境会是一个沉重的打击，但谁能说这不是他活该呢。

　　但他现在还拥有着，用起来也毫无犹疑。绝境能让他听懂周围五花八门的外星语言；他还不敢连上这里的任何科技——但他知道自己总会忍不住的。

　　不过现在，他已经很心满意足了。他身着蓝黑相间的内甲站在人行道上，跟街上的人一比倒也不算奇装异服。他朝街上打了个手势，“去哪儿？”

　　“你想去哪儿我们去哪儿。”彼得说，接着便出发前行。

 

****

 

　　这一天过得相当充实。不必多言，彼得就带着他去了遍布高端科技的市场。托尼刚看出售的产品第一眼，就震惊而兴奋地喘了口气。“噢老天，他们——”接着他便冲了过去，剩下的话都惊得忘了说。

　　他快活地逛了好几个钟头，把能买的都买了，然后垂涎欲滴地盯着买不了的。他可算知道为什么自动出租车里会有那么大的空间了；他绝对得雇一辆才能把今天买的这堆东西运回去。

　　彼得走在他身边，一路任劳任怨地当着驮货的骡子。走到哪里他都尽其所能地向托尼解释各种外星科技——频率还出奇的高；说起各个星球的知识和文化，彼得·奎尔说自己第二，没人敢称第一。托尼边听边学，一路上买个不停，出市场的时候已经满脑袋都是改进盔甲、昆式机和几乎所有复仇者装备的新主意。

　　他是说，假定他们会允许他接近他们的装备。

　　“我们可以先把这些都送回去，”彼得说，“出租车会送到飞船上。”

　　“然后呢？”托尼问道。

　　“空间站有机器人，专门负责装卸的。”彼得说。

　　“你就让它们上你的飞船？”托尼怀疑地问道。

　　“进的货仓，没问题。”彼得说。见托尼皱眉，他又道，“别担心了。走之前我们可以把可疑迹象都扫描一遍。都是正常程序。”

　　彼得以前来过这里，托尼可没有，按理说他应该相信别人知道自己在干什么。所以他还是压下反对意见，点点头。“好吧。”

　　他们招了出租车，把买的东西都装上去，然后目送它顺着回空间站的路离开。

　　“你饿不饿？”彼得问他。

　　托尼转过身，背后的出租车已经是个银色的小点了。他想了想。“饿了，”他说，“谁知道买买买也这么累人呢？”

 

****

 

　　彼得选的餐厅不是最奢华，也不是最昂贵的，让其与众不同的倒是它的素雅无华。桌面是圆的，隔间墙壁环绕四周，里面的空间连个头最大的外星人都装得下。每个隔间帘子都被拉上了，食客可以自己把它拉开。

　　彼得把每样东西都点了一遍，然后让服务生拉上帘子。他看向托尼，微笑着坐到了他的身边。“嗨。”

　　“嗨。”托尼说。

　　他的心脏突然间跳得快了起来。这一天过得充实又忙碌，他的注意力多半放在别处，都没怎么花时间多看两眼彼得。

　　但他现在看到了。

　　他看见了一个善良、聪慧的男人，从来不向他要求他给不了的东西。当初彼得邀请他加入银守兴许的确是一时快意，但也并非完全没有考量。从一开始彼得就让他感觉很自在，并在他以为自己会孤老余生时和他做了朋友。

　　彼得知道做出可怕的选择是什么感受，也明白为了救更多的人做下糟糕的事是怎样的心情。他懂得罪责和忏悔——银河守护者的存在其实就是因为彼得需要弥补他和密矩人犯下的大错。但和托尼不一样的是，他从未让他的负罪感将自己推进自我厌恶的深渊。他从未失去方向[8]。

　　托尼现在才明白这一点已经为时太晚，但他尚有余地去欣赏他人身上的闪光点。

　　他倾身过去亲吻彼得。他恰好也——非常地——欣赏彼得身上别的特质。他明亮的蓝眼。他温柔的笑容。他中等的体格和灵敏的双手。他亲吻、爱抚托尼的方式，像是此时此刻他的世界只有托尼一人。

　　隔间的帘子动了动，他们分开啦。不过并没有人进来；应该只是有人经过。

　　“开心吗？”彼得问他。

　　“嗯，”托尼真心答道，“市场真的不可思议。感觉我跟个进了糖果店的小孩似的。”

　　“这种地方还有呢，”彼得说，“你想去的话，我们还可以去。”

　　想到这托尼便兴奋了起来。他想着自己哪天要是拒绝探索新科技的机会，那他一定是死透了。不过，他知道自己能有这些已经该感到满足。这大半天都耗在了他的兴致上，不管彼得本来有什么计划估计都被打乱了。补偿他是托尼最起码应该做的。

　　“再说吧。”他说，希望自己的语气听起来很平常，没有流露出抑郁或是失望。

　　“好。”彼得说。他微微一笑，“你知道吗，你扫荡外星货的时候特别可爱。”

　　托尼别开了视线。他不觉得自己可爱，只觉得自己自私又渺小。但他实在不想破坏今天一整天的好情绪，于是转而说道，“你都点了些什么？我需要担心食物过敏吗？”

　　彼得好像有一瞬间的不安，但接下来又神色如常了。“不用，”他说，“菜单上是有几样东西对人类有毒，不过信我，我没点。”

　　这想法倒有意思了。托尼在想，有多少毒物是彼得运气太差亲身验出来的，又有多少次他是靠斯巴达基因才死里逃生[9]。

　　他们的服务生过来时，帘子又被拉开；那个可怜人得再叫两个人来帮忙才把他们点的菜都端上桌。桌上的盘子连绵不绝，服务生提醒了他们哪一些太烫。酒杯斟满，服务生离去，帘子又被拉上。

　　托尼打量着食物。有的面目相当可疑，不过闻起来都十分美味。“从哪一个开始呢？”

　　彼得指着一盘菜，里圆鼓鼓的香肠环着一堆看起来像是——但肯定不是——高丽菜沙拉的东西。“试试那个，”他说，“你会爱上它的。”

　　托尼从善如流地吃了起来。

 

****

 

　　两个钟头以后，他们付完贵得吓人的账单，然后离开了餐厅。托尼觉得自己好像一晚上长了二十磅；他都不记得上次吃这么多是什么时候了。堆积如山的主菜之后，还有半打甜点等着他们去尝——每一种都美味至极。

　　“我现在怕是塞不进盔甲里了。”他轻笑一声说。

　　“那可不成。”彼得应道。他们顺着街道走，他伸手与托尼十指交握。

　　托尼微微一缩，因这简简单单的动作而吃了一惊。他没有挣开，也很清楚彼得没有注意到，却还是控制不住地觉得自己是个骗子。

　　他知道他不配得到这一切，所有的这一切。他犯下了那么多罪愆。更重要的是，他不仅仅是未来学家，还是个现实主义者。他知道这一切都是昙花一现，迟早有一天他会回去地球，把彼得·奎尔和银河守护者抛在身后。

　　迟早有一天他不能再逃避下去。

　　一个声音如过去的幽灵般从他记忆深处浮现出来。是佩珀，她听上去既生气又悲伤。 _托尼啊，你怎么就不能对自己好一点呢？_  


　　他不知道该怎么对自己好，从来都不知道。佩珀明白，那也是她这么生气的原因。

　　但他可以试试，最起码他可以试试。所以，即便他不配，托尼还是握紧了彼得的手，与他一道走在这银河中央灯火辉煌的人造卫星上。

　　彼得的步伐不疾不徐。晚上的街道熙来攘往，比下午时更加热闹。音乐声从敞开的门廊和窗户中传出，闪耀的灯光直追天际。他们头上的星星也是人造的，一颗一颗点缀在并非真实存在的夜空中。跟拉韦尔的所有东西一样，那也是假的，但还是非常美丽。

　　他们走过一家家餐厅，风月场所和酒吧。彼得指了指一幢高楼，看上去像是用黄色玻璃筑成的塔。“那是‘幸运金’，”他说，“这里最大的赌场。我敢保证火箭浣熊正在里面大捞一笔。”

　　“很厉害的样子。”托尼说。如果拉斯维加斯的建筑师能看见幸运金，他们可能会崩溃地哭起来。

　　“想去的话我们可以去看看，”彼得有些犹豫地说道，“不过我觉得他们不会提供任何非酒精饮料的。”

　　彼得会想到问他就已经让托尼觉得感动欣慰了。虽然的确很想进赌场去一探究竟，但他的节制还是太过脆弱。他辛苦斗争了太久才终于戒除酒瘾，最好还是别冒这个险。“听火箭浣熊讲讲就行了。”他说。

　　彼得只是点点头，什么话都没有说。但他与托尼相握的手更紧了些。

　　他们继续走；拐进一条小道，空气中立时充满了一股甜蜜芬芳的味道。要不是真的吃得太饱，托尼绝对会忍不住尝一尝味道这么诱人的东西的；但他真的是一点也塞不下了，所以想想还是作罢。

　　他们一直走啊走。空气很温暖，但并不窒闷。夜空斗转星移，严格遵循着星象时间表；人造卫星的另一头还是下午，太阳指不定是蓝的或者绿的。

　　他的新朋友们不知都在何处寻欢作乐，终于有片刻时间可以忘记责任。

　　不过，那唯一一个托尼想与之相伴的人已经在他身边了。他们闲庭信步走走停停，打量着商店橱窗，时不时地停下来看看街上的娱乐活动。他没有放开彼得的手，并在停下脚步的间隙偷了两个吻。

　　他其实不知道彼得今晚到底有什么具体的计划，但他知道等到二人独处的时候， _他自己_ 想做什么。见鬼的，当然不是买买买了。

　　城市更加广阔地延伸开来。人造的夜空愈加深邃，商店、夜店、纹身铺的灯光显得更为明亮。他们走过各色的光，紫、红、绿交相辉映，斑斓色彩映在彼得眼底，在他发间嬉戏。

　　真美啊。彼得就应该在光里，托尼想着。若是只谈美感，托尼倒更喜欢彼得的旧制服，蓝色和红色鲜活生动；但也不知是什么原因，彼得不愿再穿了[10]。安吉拉突然降临，托尼的盔甲被撕成碎片那会儿，旧制服倒是托尼在穿[11]。

　　如今，比起色彩鲜明的制服，彼得反而更喜欢沉静一些的风格了。托尼想知道为什么，但他并不会问；也许是出于同样的原因，彼得没有问他地球上发生的事。

　　在这个他们为彼此构筑的世界中，疑问没有存在的余地。

　　他们又转过一个街角，远处又隐约可见幸运金赌场了。他们绕着整座城走了一大圈。

　　“那是什么？”托尼指着一个系在金链子上的金球问道。赌场最高的塔顶上有一根细细的金杆，链子就连在那根杆上。从远处看那颗球挺小的，但从这里都看得见，实物想必大小可观。

　　“我也不太确定，”彼得答道，“但有一个传说，如果在碰到它时许下愿望，你的愿望就会实现。”

　　他们往赌场走去，托尼望向那颗球，这么看似乎并没有上去的路。就算有人大着胆子爬上屋顶，够到那颗球也是不可能的。要是里德·理查兹的话倒可以躺在那儿把手伸出去，但换了别人，那六英尺的距离是决计够不着的。在拉韦尔说不定有少数外星人可以做到，不过托尼还没有见到过。

　　他转过去，瞧见彼得仍在看他，嘴角弯起一丝玩味的微笑。他在想什么再明显不过——托尼也报以一笑，决意奉陪到底。

　　“比比看？”彼得提议道。托尼还没来得及回答，他便启动了他的喷气靴，往天空冲去。

　　托尼犹豫了半秒，不太确定自己是不是真想在大庭广众之下召唤出盔甲。但片刻后还是好胜心占了上风，他都不知道自己何苦要装作不喜欢的样子。

　　转瞬间他的盔甲就听从召唤，腰带上的小盒打开，碎片分散开来覆住他的周身。不出几秒靴子便整装完毕，他冲上夜空，呼啸着越过底下震惊的人群。

　　虽然彼得抢先一步出发，不过他是决计不可能第一个到终点的。托尼快活地笑着超过了他，伸出两指行了个礼。那颗球显得越来越大，在星光闪耀的夜空中闪烁着金光。下一秒他便到了，手掌覆上了那片金色。

　　他想着彼得说过的话，关于愿望会实现的传说。那一刻他的脑海里荒谬地回响起童年时的歌谣，他都不记得自己曾经唱过，即便尚年幼时也不曾。不过兴许是不记得了吧。

　　他闭上眼睛，任由那乐句将他环绕。 _星星闪，星星耀，繁星初现今夜明。我祈愿，我盼望，今夜实现心中想_ _[12]_ _。_  


_拜托。_

　　托尼睁开眼睛，彼得已经在他身边了，正在金球的另一面朝他微笑。“恭喜，”他指了指那颗球，但并没有碰它，“你许了什么愿？能说吗？”

　　 _我祈愿，我盼望。_  


　　“你，”托尼说，“我许的愿望是你。”就在这夜空高处，熙来攘往的人群之上，他倾身过去亲吻彼得。

　　起初是个甜蜜温柔的吻，几乎有些匆忙了。彼得一只手抚上来覆住他的后颈，拇指轻轻擦过他的下颌。这时刻美好得不似真实，托尼加深了吻，忽然间想要更多、更多。

　　彼得稍微后退，额头刚好挨着托尼的。“还说不要引起旁人注意呢。”他低语道。

　　“事出有因。”托尼应道。

　　彼得笑了。“说得是。”托尼瞧见他的另一只手现在搁在了金球上。

　　他没有问彼得许下了什么愿望。他觉得自己已经知道了。

　　高空之下，人们正在对着他们指指点点。“我们该回去了。”他说。在高空中逗留得越久，陷入麻烦的风险就越大。他看见街道那头有家豪华酒店，他想他们应该去那里。在那里他可以洗个长长的热水澡，站在花洒下面，不必担心资源浪费。在那里他可以把彼得压在墙边，把他吻得喘不过气，然后把他转过来按倒在床上。在那里他们可以一整夜想干多大声就多大声，最终七手八脚地缠在对方身上沉沉睡去。

　　在那里他可以实现他的愿望。

　　“好，”彼得说，“走吧。”

　　他们开始盘旋往下，准备回街上去。托尼突然间笑出声来，既然能飞那还何必走呢？“快来。”他说，然后招了招手。

　　彼得迟疑了一会儿，托尼都开始怀疑自己是不是犯了错；但接着他耸耸肩，然后笑了。“何乐而不为？”

　　托尼微微一笑。这跟和卡罗尔或罗迪飞不一样，跟他们一起总是在比谁更好更快，在空中追求极限。那固然也自有其乐趣，但这与之不同。他放缓速度和彼得并行，他们一道飞过拉韦尔的夜空。如此深刻的满足感让托尼感到惊奇，他以前竟然从未有过这样的经历。他从不知道自己可以因为这么小的事而欢喜雀跃。

　　他们穿过人工夜空，高悬于斑斓灯光之上，头顶上是人造的闪耀繁星。尽管晚饭吃了不少，托尼却荒唐地感觉周身轻盈，仿佛再没有什么重物能将他拖入深渊。一直以来如影随形的罪过和歉疚第一次被他抛在了脑后。

　　他想他或许真的可以快乐起来。

　　但他什么也没有说。他不想破坏这一时刻的美丽，只是继续飞；彼得就在他身边，他们一道飞越这奇迹之地，在这里一切都成为可能。

 

（完）

—————————

 

译注：

[1]即the Phalanx，一个邪恶外星种族。

[2]属于大事件星际湮灭 _(Annihilation)_ 的情节，详情请阅读支线刊《星际湮灭：征服-星爵》 _(Annihilation: Conquest - Starlord)_ 。

[3]托尼帮助卡罗尔戒除酒瘾。详情请阅读《铁人V3》。

[4]即克里-斯库鲁战争后的光照会事件。详情请阅读《新复仇者：光照会》 _(New Avengers: Illuminati)_ 。

[5]在《铁人V4》中，托尼给自己注射了绝境病毒，把自己变成了赛博格，内战事件后失去了绝境。《究极铁人》 _(Superior Iron Man)_ 中，绝境更新换代至版本3.0，托尼用绝境做了一些争议极大的事。详情请阅读相关漫画。

[6]一套与神经系统相协调的装甲，出现/消失都依靠大脑的指示。

[7]参考《究极铁人》中的情节。但在本文写作的时间，该系列并没有完结，因此这部分情节是基于原作的作者脑补。

[8]彼得·奎尔曾在对抗行星吞噬者的仆人Fallen One时牺牲了35万人的性命以换取能量。此事之后他不再持有星爵的名号，并接受处罚入狱。星际湮灭事件中他再次出战，后来成立了银河守护者保卫星际。详情请阅读相关漫画。

[9]在漫画原作中，彼得·奎尔是地球女子梅瑞迪斯·奎尔与斯巴达君主杰森·斯巴达伊的儿子，一半的斯巴达血统使他有着异于常人的身体能力。

[10]可能是因为在一次与灭霸的战斗中，彼得当时的挚友理查德·莱德丧生。详情请阅读《银河守护者V2》的支线《灭霸狂袭》 _(Thanos Imperative)_ 。

[11]漫画中托尼的确穿过彼得·奎尔的制服，但其实不是文中提到的那一套，实际的要古早得多。

[12]英文童谣”Star Light, Star Bright”。能力所限，拙译可能韵律、意义不尽完美，见谅。附上原歌词：

Star light - star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight.

 

漫画看得少，译注如有错漏还请斧正。


End file.
